star_darlings_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Callisto
Cassandra Callisto is the future daughter of Miles Callisto and Cassie Starling, now known as Cassie Callisto. Personality Cassandra is a half Starling and half Wishling being. She's a brainy, smart, and a shy girl that loves to lie around on green grass or her comfy plush bed reading a holo-book or a paper book. However, like her father, she loves to spend her time riding her Blastboard and collecting unusual things from different places but usually ends up being in big trouble. But don't worry, she'll always find a way to fix it by using her wish energy manipulation powers, her tools, and her logical mind. Bio Nicknames: Cass, Sandra, Cassy, Sandy Age: 14 Birthplace: Disney Junior Town Birthday/Bright Day: May 16 Relatives: Miles Callisto (father), Cassie Starling/Callisto (mother), Mario Callisto (younger brother), Uncle Andreas (great uncle), deceased grandparents, Leo and Phobe Callisto (grandparents), Loretta Callisto (aunt), Lily Callisto (great aunt), Joan Callisto (great aunt), Po Po Callisto (great grandmother), Frida Callisto (great aunt), Gong Gong Callisto (great grandfather), Emily Callisto (great aunt), Sage (godmother) Pets: MERC (Miles' pet robot ostrich), Bitty the glowfur (her grandmother's pet when she was her mother's younger age), and also a pet Fennec Shox named Flashy. Weapons: Laser rang, blast board, gadget tools Powers: Wish energy manipulation, awesome blast board tricks, fixing broken machines and robots, logical brain power, tinkering Likes: Reading a holo-book or a paper book while sitting on grass or in her bed, solving mysteries, riding her blastboard, fixing broken down things, inventing stuff, using oil cans to stop squeaks, quiet places, studying, wearing her mother's star-glasses, cuddling with her pets, catching shooting stars, collecting unusual things from different places, taking notes, writing in her journals, organizing stuff, being by her mother's side, relaxing by sipping in a cup of Zing, steampunk fashions, goggles, sunglasses, shooting stars Dislikes: Seeing her mother sad about her loss of her parents, slipping on oil, having to clean up Bitty's messes, space outlaws escaping, mean people, Flashy's shocking wake-up calls, getting bad grades, being alone, distractions, bumping her head, loud noises, her brother' annoying pranks Favorite Foods: Zoomberry Cake, Moonberry tarts, star apple pie, cocomoons, raspberry cheesecake, strawberry cheesecake, chocolate cream cake, strawberry shortcake, and floating pancakes Favorite Drinks: Zing, Glorange Juice, and Cosmic Coco Favorite Colors: Pale Pink, Sky Blue, Starry White Favorite Flowers: Silverbelle, White Lily, Cherry Blossom Favorite Books: Cassandra likes to read books that are sci-fi, mystery, and steampunk themed. Personality: Logical, smart, quiet, well organized, engineering, hardworking, bookish, daring, adventurous, clever, serious, witty, relaxed, kind, sweet, fashionable, cute, always comes prepared, girly, brainy, creative Occupation: Student, space explorer, junior Star Darling Friends: Princess Ruby and Princess Emerald, the daughters of Kwazii and Sofia, Prince KJ (Kwazii Jr) the son of Kwazii and Sofia Enemies: Lady Rancora, Gadfly Garnett, the space trader Crush: Prince Onyx, the son of Kwazii and Sofia Dream: To be a great engineer, inventor, scientist, and own her own library Hobbies; Fixing broken machines, reading holo-books and books, cuddling with her pets, tinkering, solving mysteries, riding her blastboard, collecting unusual things, studying, looking into her telescope, catching shooting stars, training, writing in her journals, granting wishes Category:Crossover Category:Miles From Tomorrowland Category:OC